


i didn't drown (couldn't seem to die)

by artsyspikedhair



Series: triwizard traumas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Childhood Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: the 2nd task causes a panic. Ron Weasley is a good friend.





	i didn't drown (couldn't seem to die)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey written entirely because I saw Hamilton on Wednesday and can't stop listening to Hurricane over and over again. Also I thought writing this might stop my reoccurring nightmare/flashbacks about drowning in a swimming pool. Projecting trauma onto Harry Potter is my only coping skill
> 
> 100% do not expect anyone to like this at all other than me. If you do, you can kudos but I don't know how to respond to comments in any sense making way so don't expect responses from me please  
> sorry

Harry Potter had survived too many experiences where he was supposed die: Avada Kedvra, a November snowstorm, a childhood of starvation and neglect, more beatings than any Muggle would be able to survive, almost falling to his death, facing Lord Voldemort, two weeks on only a can of soup a day, a car crash, a basilisk bite, near-expulsion from the only home he'd ever known, face-to-face confrontation with Sirius Black, Death Eaters attacking the Quidditch World Cup, facing a Hungarian Horntail... Harry Potter had nearly limitless luck, and now he was - 

He was still trapped in a tournament for people three years older than him. Cedric Diggory for some reason didn't hate him despite having every reason to - despite the majority of Hogwarts believing he should. Ron forgave him, more focused on Hermione than anything or anyone else. Harry was just sitting in the Prefect's bath, listening listening listening as he had to another task to complete. 

Harry Potter had never learned how to swim. He avoided the Great Lake with a fear nobody was able to shake out of him despite being in every other way a Gryffindor - and now he was going to have to go into the bottom of it. Now he was going to - 

First, leave the bathroom before he was caught. Invisibility cloak, Gryffindor Tower, get dressed get dressed go gogo go - "Harry? OH sorry-" FuckingRon no get dressed clothing- fucking robes why are theysohard to manuever? Why why why??? 

Okay, dressed. Common room. "I- er- sorry Ron, that was stupid I mean I was stupid- just-" 

"Nothing happened I mean I didn't see- what was the clue?" Ron was blushing. Harry was not going to analyze that, not going to think about why that might be, what else he would have to think about later. 

"Something I'd miss most - mermish, I think I'll have to go into the Great Lake. I'm going to die I'm going to die, Ron- WHat do I do?" 

"You - god, man, you - sit this one out?" Ron shook his head, avoiding eye contact, trying to ignore the tent under his robes. Harry hadn't looked so scared since - since the summer before second year, locked in his bedroom, uncle's hand wrapped around his ankle, Harry had been starving and - what the fuck was happening? 

Harry had almost died too many times. Harry had almost died too many times, and he was not going to do this. He was not going to die again. He was not - He was going to tell Ron. "The Dursleys never taught me how to swim. In fact, at my cousin's ninth birthday, he- do wizards have swimming pools?" Ron nodded, wondering if this had anything to do with the sex education talk they had suffered through last week. But, no, Harry's idiot cousin wouldn't do - Harry had been so quiet this past week, and now Harry was panicking. "My cousin pushed me into one and my aun- my uncle's sister's dog was swimming in it, and jumped on top of me, and I - and then my cousin's friend cannonballed on top of us, and I- I can't swim, Ron, I'm going to die." 

"You are not going to die. You are going to - I dunno, just practice 'Accio' - or- Hermione's a genius, she'll know what to do." 

"Maybe." Harry was not interested in talking anymore. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Ron nodded. 

Harry practiced 'Accio.' Harry did not know the charm only worked on objects. Ron found himself splinched. Dumbledore gave Harry a two. He lost the task. He lost- Ron was not dead. Harry was not dead. 

"It's good enough, mate. You don't owe Hogwarts shit, not after what you've been through." Ron reassured Harry even though Ron was the one lying on a hospital bed. 

"I love you, mate." Harry replied, grateful yet still ashamed of himself. Ron blushed again, but Harry decided not to mention it. He needed to write Snuffles.


End file.
